Tiger escapes to Madagascar
by Irena Black
Summary: Skylar was once a great America Circus performer, but all change when she got injured in a performance. Refusing to perform they sent her to the zoo of New York. Join her and the gang as the escape to Madagascar
1. Chapter 1

Name: Skylar

Species: Siberian white tiger

Age: 8

Love interest: none yet

Statues: once a great American circus performer but now a zoo anime.

Characteristics: snowy white with black stripes. Sky blue eyes.

Home: Central Park zoo (New York)

Friends: Marty, Alex, Gloria, and melman

Abilities: acrobatic, flexible, and a dancer

Bio: I was once a great circus performer. Performing tricks, jumping through hoops, free diving, well pretty much everything. I was talented. I loved it and my friends. But that all changed when I missed judges my landing and injured myself.

After I healed I refused to perform again so they sent me to live at the zoo in New York. It was quite boring for I was so use to the circus life, but I got use to it. I made several friends. I did some tricks and people loved it. I soon became the star of the zoo with Alex the lion.

People came all over to see us.


	2. Marty's Wish

I woke to voices. Yawning I decided to go back to sleep till a certain someone decided to yell in my ear. "Wake up skylar! It's Friday" Alex yelled excitedly.

Stretching I looked over at him sleep still in my eyes. "Thanks for the wake up call Alex" I said sarcastically

The bell chimed and people started to rush in.

They surrounded mine and Alex's pin since they are next to each other.

"I present the king of New York" the announcer guy said. Alex did his think causing everyone to cheer "Alex Alex Alex"

As the crowd quite down the announcer then continued "but what's a king with out his queen. I present Skylar the queen of New York" he said

I rolled my eyes they do like to put us together. But we are only friends. I did a handstand. Several backflips and cartwheels. I then did an ending poss causing the crowd to cheer.

We did this until the final bell rang meaning closing time.  
They brought me my food which was stake and catfish. (I love catfish).

We all gathered around Marty to celebrate his birthday. I grabbed him into a hug "happy birthday Marty" I said cheerfully

"Thanks Sky" he said  
Marty shook his first gift from melman. "It's a thermometer thanks Melman. I love it" Marty said

"Yeah I wanted to give you something personal. You know, that was my first recto thermometer" melman causing Marty to spit it out.

I then brought the cake over. "One two three" I counted off

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you. You look like a monkey and smell like one two" we sang together.  
"Make a wish"

He thought for a second before he spat out the flames on his candles and took a huge bite out of the cake. 'Dang Marty you trying to eat the cake all in bite' I thought rolling my eyes but grew curious of his wish

"So what you wish for" I asked taking a bite of cake.

"If I tell you it won't come true" he said  
Then everyone tried to convince him to tell us but soon gave in. " alright I wished to go to... The wild" Marty said. Making me chock on my bite of cake. I was not expecting that.

"Marty why would you want to go there" Alex asked  
"The penguins are going, so why can't I?" Marty questioned us.

"Marty the penguins are psychotic" Alex tried to reason with his friend  
"But come one. Imagine going back to nature, back to your roots, clean air, wide open spaces" Marty said

I smiled sadly at my zebra friend. He desperately wants to be free. "Well I hear they have wide open spaces in Connecticut" Gloria said

"Connecticut?" Melman then started to tell us how get there by a train. 'Okay how does he know this.' Wondered to myself.  
"So one could take the train? Just hypothetically" Marty said.

I gave him a suspicious look. I ignored Alex's little talk with Marty. What I learned about Marty from the short amount of time being here. I know that once the Zebra made up his mind there's no changing it.

Yawning I decided to return to my habitat for the night.  
When sleep consumed me I dream the same dream that I have since I came here. The circus of my glory days. I wish I could return to the circus one of these days.


End file.
